fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nolan Houdini/Relationships
Family and Friends Harry Houdini Nolan and Harry, quite clearly, possess the relationship of an apprentice and master on the surface level. However, Nolan's admiration for Harry runs a lot deeper than that. Given that Harry was the one who gave Nolan the opportunity to become a Mage and live his current life, there is an underlying gratitude that is expressed in Nolan's tone-of-voice whenever the apprentice and master converse. Given his underlying admiration for the man, Nolan does not just wish to become as powerful as him, but rather, he wishes to surpass him entirely. Nolan recognizes the legacy Harry has left on the magical world and that his ambitious self wasn't going to be any less than his famed master. That being said, Nolan has displayed quite a haughty attitude in front of his master on occasion, often telling the "old man" to retire and give his position in the Wizard Saints to him Nolan. While Harry reciprocates this comically, the man also understands that, at some point, Nolan will officially challenge himself and he will be forced to prepare himself for the fight of his lifetime. Nevertheless, even with this ambient tension between the duo, they are prepared to do whatever they can for one another and, in the most common scenario, are always happy with one another's presence despite Nolan's rather irksome quirks for the elder man. Sirius A rather comical relationship to the eyes of the beholder, Nolan and Sirius have only recently been acquainted but are seemingly quite good friends after their official bout. They have a relationship built on mutual respect for one another and their accomplishments. While Nolan initially dismissed Sirius as an unnecessarily antagonistic fellow, he later revealed that the majority of this was a facade in order to probe him into conflict. While Nolan seemingly treats Sirius quite casually, Sirius is incapable of doing so due to his upbringing. Nevertheless, both of them are swimmingly good allies and, even in the face of battle, any opponent who combats the both of them would likely be chopped into pieces by the force of their blades. Anila Baltimore Abramelin Magic Council Levi Swan Hymn Given that Swan Hymn is primarily composed of Nolan's acquaintances, he clearly boasts a very friendly relationship with the Guild. According to Trey, he often switches between his role as a Guild Master and fellow Mage, making the rest of the Guild feel comfortable following the man. Trey Dravolos, as the , is the individual most acquainted with Nolan... .]] Annis Pendragon is a of Swan Hymn, thus automatically causing both to be aligned in some way. However, Nolan has been acquainted with Annis for a little while longer than the rest of his Guildmates. On a particular that Dragon Soul assigned themselves to, Annis had been struggling against a considerably powerful enemy. Nolan, who had been assigned on the same Job — but legally — quickly intercepted the battle despite knowing of Dragon Soul's reputation. Immediately after the battle's conclusion, despite Annis' injuries, she insisted on repaying her loss by defeating Nolan in combat. Of course, the vast difference in skills meant that Annis' attempts were rendered futile: that is, on top of her pre-existing injuries. On that day, Nolan left Annis along after leaving her exhausted. As she fell unconscious, Nolan lifted her and placed her on the nearest bench available. When she awoke, she saw Nolan's smiling face before Genghis Breningoch approached the duo. Nolan simply batted his eyes as he left from the situation, unaware of what would continue in the future. When Nolan announced his intentions of creating Swan Hymn, one of the first candidates for membership besides Trey was, in fact, Annis. Surprised at the reemergence of the Dragon Slayer, Nolan happily allowed Annis to become a member. While Nolan was not privy to go on Jobs with his Guildmates, Annis had accepted a particularly strenuous Job at one point. Out of parental concern, Nolan unsuspectingly kept her trail throughout the journey. Against a wild of considerable caliber, Nolan had rescued Annis from a fatal and unexpected blow from an unexplained reinforcement. While the Etherious, who had heard rumors of Nolan, was overjoyed at Nolan's presence, he refused to battle the Demon. Instead, he placed his faith in Annis, who complied by defeating the creation of in an overwhelming victory. Overall, Nolan and Annis' relationship is built out of mutual respect from both ends, while there is a clear parental concern from Nolan's side, there is also an admiration from Annis' side. Dark Mages Zeref Ash Sangria Category:Character Subpages